


AS I LIE

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom!Jeonghan, M/M, Smut, mafia, plot twist shocker, things i write at 3am, whipped!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Jeongcheol au where gang leader Seungcheol has no idea how dangerously close his enemy is to him.Short short.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	AS I LIE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It’s 3am.

Seungcheol grimaced as he held his arm. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath. He tried to wipe off the blood but it had dried on his skin so his efforts were in vain. 

“Cheol!” A gasp welcomed him followed by inspecting arms. “Why are you bleeding?! Are you shot??” Worried eyes sought his tired ones. “No Hannie, just a graze. Im fine.” He cupped the younger’s face. “You’re clearly not! You’re limping! Seungcheol are you making a hobby of this?!” Jeonghan nagged. It’s the second time this month. Second time Seungcheol and his men faced their newest foes— second time Jeonghan was escorted into their “safe house” worrying out of his wits if his lover will ever be coming back alive. 

Jeonghan just wants this to end. 

“Come to the bathroom, i’ll wash you and treat your wounds.” The younger one led the gang leader to the overly spacious bathroom of their cabin. The latter leaned to Jeonghan for support as they made way. 

Jeonghan stripped Seungcheol out of his dress-shirt, revealing bruised skin scattered all over the older man’s ivory skin. Seungcheol saw his lover frown as his eyes trail from one bruise to another and then finally to the wound on his arm. “Am i allowed to know what happened?” 

“Yes. Although i hope you wouldnt ask.” 

“Tell me.” Jeonghan’s eyes pierced with will. “Everything. Tell me everything.” 

Seungcheol groaned but straightened himself when Jeonghan sent him a knowing glare. “It’s that gang again. I recognize one of the men from our last encounter. He’s shorter than the rest of them but definitely quick on his feet. He missed me by a hair. If Hoshi didnt pull me.. i would have gotten shot. But i also saw the guy hesitate— for a second he did that’s why i was able to react. If he didn’t and Hoshi wasnt there— there’d be a bullet in my chest right now. Seungcheol ended his narration with a chuckle. 

“Oh you think that’s funny, huh?” 

“I try to see it that way. Or else it just gets depressing. I still dont understand what grudge they have against us. It doesnt help i know little about them— their hideout, resources and who controls them.. it’s also weird how they seem to know so much— too much actually.” 

“So what’s your plan? Are you going to strike back?” 

“No. I wont engage unless provoked. I just have to contain this. The deal im working on is almost done— cant screw that up.” Seungcheol winced when Jeonghan cleaned his wound followed by an excessive amount of alcohol. The cold liquid dripped down his arm. He hissed loudly as it stung. 

“I dont care how things get done, Cheol. As long as at the end of the day, you return to me.” Jeonghan brushed a stray hair away from the leader’s face. 

“Always, Hannie. Always.” Seungcheol held Jeonghan’s nape and pulled him down in a rough lip lock. Jeonghan was quick to respond, running his hand all over his lover’s chest. Seungcheol hissed as Jeonghan thumbed a purplish-blue spot. “Stop getting hurt, okay?” Seungcheol just nodded and kissed him again. 

They soon found themselves on the bed with Seungcheol’s back pressed against the headboard and Jeonghan straddling him. The latter has stripped off his robe, now only clad with a sheer see-through skimpy underwear. Seungcheol groaned when his eyes fell and saw how Jeonghan’s erection looked caged inside the thin cloth. The younger rocked his hips, rubbing his cloth-clad length against the leader’s bare one. He studied Seungcheol’s face as he rubbed their erections together, the feeling of the sheer cloth separating their lengths seem to be adding to the sensation. “Fuck Hannie...” Seungcheol groaned as Jeonghan’s precum dripped from his slit and onto the leader’s cock head. 

“Say you want me.” Jeonghan was breathy and his eyes piercing. Seungcheol felt a groan stuck in his throat. Jeonghan dominating is so erotic. “I want you so much. So much i think i’d cum from just you rubbing on me.” 

Jeonghan chuckled, pressed his hands against Seungcheol’s chest, not caring if he puts pressure on his bruises then grinds ever so slowly at him, making his sheer underwear roll down to the top of his balls. “I hope you won’t” jeonghan said through hooded eyes, “because i deserve your cock inside me for waiting so patiently for you to return.” 

“Of course Hannie. It’s yours. Im all yours.” Seungcheol caressed his cheek. Jeonghan held onto his extended arm and up to his hand, guiding Seungcheol’s thumb into his mouth. He sucked on it, twirling his tongue on the tip of it in the process and letting it go with a pop. 

Seungcheol grunted so low and his eyes darted to the younger’s crotch. He reached for Jeonghan’s back, gripled his underwear and ripped it— enough to gain access to the younger’s entrance. 

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan gasped. “Just so you know, you ripped my favorite underwear.” 

“Hannie, if it were up to me, you wouldnt be needing one ever.” Seungcheol smirked. Jeonghan hit him slightly then reached for the bottle of lube on the sidetable. 

Jeonghan coated Seungcheol’s length thoroughly and reached back to his behind to lather generously. He quickly inserted one finger, whimpering as his tight hole adjusted to the sudden intrusion. Seungcheol studied him with dark wanting eyes. “Touch me.” Jeonghan breathed, his voice cracking as he inserted another digit. 

The gang leader did as told, His fingers played with the younger’s nipples— twisting and tugging on them. “Ha— Cheol..” Jeonghan bit his lip, appreciating the added sensation

Seungcheol’s right hand travelled north to Jeonghan’s mouth. He stuck two fingers in which the latter readily sucked on, lapping the flat of his tongue against it then sliding the soft flesh in the middle of the two fingers. Seungcheol pulled out his fingers, wet with the other’s saliva then trailed it down down his neck and to his chest, making a wet path and finally back to his nipples. Jeonghan groaned as it felt cold against his sensitive nub. 

Jeonghan pulled out his own fingers and positioned himself. He held his breath as he slowly sank onto Seungcheol— the leader breathless as he watched his cock disappear inside his lover’s ass. “Hannie..” Seungcheol’s moan was low and breathy when the younger started rolling his hips. He could feel Seungcheol’s tip grazing on his spot. 

Jeonghan kept his pace, slow and steady— feeling every inch of Seungcheol sliding in and out of him. He extended his hands to support himself using the older man’s chest. Seungcheol understood his action so he grilled on Jeonghan’s hips but still keeping the younger’s preferred pace. He could feel every muscle inside Jeonghan constricting around him— pulsing hot muscles gripping onto him. 

Jeonghan liked this view— liked how Seungcheol is vulnerable and under him. How he’s causing this much effect on the older man. He may be the boss of his world, but Jeonghan commands him in the bedroom— knowing exactly how to please him yet at the same time make him beg. 

Jeonghan made sure to tighten his muscles even more and in no time, Seungcheol was cumming inside him— a low throaty moan announcing he’s reached his high. Jeonghan followed suit— gushing on the leader’s broad torso. 

Seungcheol brought their foreheads together, whispering his affections for the younger man. Jeonghan replied, saying “The things i’d do to keep you here.. safe and sound in my arms.” 

Jeonghan watched Seungcheol’s huffing small puffs of air as he slept peacefully know he’s home and that his love is with him— embracing him. 

When Jeonghan slept that night, all he could of was:  I just want this to end. 

— 

The loud clicking of shoes echoed— swallowing the deafening silence. He made his way to his desk, walked around and took his seat. He clasped his hands together and his eyes darted to one of his men. 

“Woozi, i heard you hesitated.” 

“I did not.” 

“Then why did you miss?” 

“The trigger jammed.” 

He hummed. “Really now? Is it that or is it because he was once your friend?” 

“The trigger jammed, boss.” The man called Woozi stood by his words. 

“It better not next time. That will be your last chance.” Jeonghan leaned back to his seat. “We have one goal and one goal only: Choi Seungcheol must die.” 

— END 

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay so i was passing time and i remembered a request :) i hope this is okay, something i whipped quickly before going to sleep lol. Please let me know your thoughts! ❤️


End file.
